


Unholy Grace

by P_Diffusa



Series: Original Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Diffusa/pseuds/P_Diffusa
Summary: Edgy boy and meets his new demon bf
Series: Original Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705327





	Unholy Grace

The sky above my home is clouded with gray. It’s hard to admire. The school bus pulls up in front of me, the yellow color of its frame is dulled and ugly. 

People call me observant, but it’s not like I have a special power or anything. I just hate everything, and look for constant reasons to be edgy. Personally, I dislike this town more than anything. Anger spikes through my gut, teasing my neck.

Pulled from my thoughts (and from that sticky leather booth), Cam Baxter throws me against the opposite window of my row. Another day, another ignorant jerk. “Braden! What’s new, buddy?” he calls. I see large heads peering down at me as I lay, head throbbing. “You’re an asshole, Cam. My name is Brandon.” He ignores me. His boys are called to sit down by the mean lady who drives the bus, but they still look down on me.

One of them throws his gum at me, another is filming the happenings on Snapchat, like an idiot. I try to sit up, but I’m thrust down by Cam’s large palm. “No, no, no! Hold, on, just wait!” he yells, giggling like a child. He pops open a sharpie and pulls down on my shirt collar. “Stop! Get the hell off me! Don’t touch me with that!” I whisper-scream relentlessly, trying not to draw attention. The guys around me laugh and smile like I’m one of them, like they haven’t harassed me for years, like it’s all in good fun. I feel another spike of anger.

I punch Cam in the face. He looks down at me with this stupid, shocked look on his fat face. I try to scream at him, but he just grabs me once again and hauls me to the back. 

I get a face full of concrete. I look up, and the bus is still going on without me. I see Cam shut the emergency exit door as I stand up. He flips me off.

This is just great. I curse loudly and stamp the ground with my sneaker. I feel like crying, but I know better than that. At least I'm not hurt, I guess First off, I need to figure out where I am. To my right, a few houses. They all have the same bleak colors as the rest of the town. On my left, a fall forest with significant gaps between each tree. My face is hot, and my will to go home is suddenly gone.

* * *

Traveling through the leafy woods, my mind wanders to dark places. 

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned


End file.
